And It All Lead Up To This
by AddisonRae
Summary: A night on the town with the girls provides Hermione with some interesting information. This lead Hermione and sEverus into a whorlwind adventure where people aren't always what they seem.


****

Title: And It All Lead Up To This

****

Author: AddisonRae

****

Rating: PG for now.

****

Warnings: mild language.

****

Genre: Humor/Romance

****

Summary: A night on the town with the girls provides Hermione with some interesting information.

****

Disclaimer: why do we bother with these things? If I was J. K. Rowling I would be swimming in my money, not posting here! 

Minerva McGonagall knocked sharply on the door to her apprentice's private bedroom. She waited for a few moments, and then a confused looking Hermione Granger opened the door. Her face relaxed into a knowing smile when she saw her mentor and she nodded once before disappearing and returning once more with her cloak.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this so sporadically!" Hermione mumbled. "Why can't we just set it for once a week?"

"And have Albus and Severus following us to ensure we don't do anything stupid? Are you mad, child?" Minerva hissed.

The two women walked together down the Hall of Knowledge. It was a hidden corridor that most of the teachers resided in. They separated and each went to a door and knocked sharply three times. Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey came out of their rooms, already dressed in their cloaks, and the four women made their way out of the school and into Hogsmeade.

-----------------------

Severus Snape watched four cloaked figures heading down the path to Hogsmeade from the Owlery tower all the way to the Headmaster's office. He threw the door open, not waiting for the customary "Enter", that always agitated him.

"Albus, they've left.," he panted, clutching his side and leaning on the doorframe.

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time, cringed at the younger man's words. He nodded once, and rose to throw some sandy powder into the cheerily roaring fireplace. 

"The Three Broomsticks." he said, and disappeared into the flame.

Severus sighed, and followed, muttering that this was getting old before he too disappeared.

-----------------------

Albus and Severus exited the fireplace of The Three Broomsticks together. Madam Rosemerta shot them a knowing glance, and gestured to the far end of the bar. Minerva, Hooch, and Poppy were all passed out at a nearby table. Albus nodded to Severus and levitated their bodies into the fire and disappeared in a burst of green flame. 

Severus sighed to himself and looked around. Hermione Granger was seated in the lap of a well-built wizard at least twice her age. The thought that the wizard was indeed younger than Snape never crossed his mind as he stalked over to them and swept her into his arms. He walked straight to the fireplace, ignoring the protests from Granger and Mr. Muscle as he went, drew some powder from his cloak and stepped out of the fire into Albus' office.

"Severus, I see you found her." Albus nodded.

"Drunk, in the lap of some steroid high heathen…" Severus hissed.

"I am not drunk!" Hermione spoke for the first time that night.

"Oh?" Albus inquired amusedly.

"No! I only came along to make sure Minerva and the others didn't go too far…fat load of help that was." Hermione muttered to herself.

"Then why were you…?"

"He was sweet!" she protested vehemently.

"Are you sure he didn't slip something in your drink, Miss Granger?" Severus said dryly.

"WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN?"

Severus jumped slightly, realizing he had been holding her the entire time, and dumped her unceremoniously into an empty chair. Hermione glared at him and he took the opportunity to shove a potion into her hand. Hermione glared harder and tossed the small blue vial over her shoulder, her face relaxing into a satisfied smirk when it shattered against a wall. Severus seemed to have expected this however, and handed her another vial. She looked at him incredulously and threw it again, this time dangerously close to his head. 

"Severus, I think we have to resort to Plan B." Albus sighed from across the room.

A look of complete and utter horror came over Severus' face as he gazed at the Headmaster. He backed away and shook his head violently.

"NO! I did it last time!" he hissed.

"But Severus, I'm sure Miss Granger would appreciate you much more than I." Albus twinkled.

Hermione's head shot from side to side as she watched the conversation with interest, if not confusion Severus sighed resignedly and stalked towards her. He pulled her up again and pushed her against the wall before lowering his lips to her own.

Hermione stood in frozen shock at the attention she was receiving from the dreaded Potions Maser. She felt a jolt of electricity shoot through every nerve in her body as his tongue flicked against her lips and began t return his motions willingly. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth in it's entirety, when she felt herself forcefully pushed harder against the wall and a cool liquid poured into her mouth. 

"There." Severus hissed at Albus.

"Erm…Severus what did you give her?" Albus asked, his voice sounding concerned.

"A Hangover Relief Potion, why?" Severus snapped at him.

"She appears to be rendered unconscious." Albus said nonchalantly, sitting at his desk and pulling a box of Lemon Drops out of a drawer.

"Shit." Severus cursed, he picked up Hermione's limp form and rushed in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

---------------

Severus pushed open the large heavy oak doors and laid Hermione on a bed before rushing off to the store cabinet. He returned with a small red vial and slowly opened her mouth and poured it down her throat.

Hermione sputtered and coughed her way back to consciousness and looked wildly around. When she realized where she was she turned to Snape and glared at him.

"I told you I wasn't drunk!" She hissed. "You gave me a Hangover Relief Potion when I had no alcohol in my system and it shut down my internal organs! I could have died!" She yelled.

"I know perfectly well what could have happened Miss Granger!" he snapped. "If you hadn't been sitting in that man's lap and throwing yourself at him--"

"Throwing myself at him? THROWING MYSELF AT HIM? For your information I seceded in getting him thoroughly drunk and happen to know for a fact that the Death Eaters plan to raid Hogsmeade tomorrow at noon." Hermione hissed.

Severus and Hermione stared furiously at each other. Seconds later, full realization of what she had said hit and both of them scrambled madly for the door.


End file.
